prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC46
is the 46th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 338th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The episode starts with the Cures fighting the Snacky army while Kumojaki and Cobraja plan their final battle against the Cures. They go and attack the Cures but Sunshine and Marine decide to stay and deal with those two, while Blossom and Moonlight run to get Kaoruko. Cobraja separates himself and Sunshine to fight in a different place than Kumojaki and Marine. When the girls ask why they are happy about turning the world into a desert, Kumojaki says that he doesn't care about the world at all and just wants to test his strength with Marine. Cobraja says that he likes beautiful things and hates ugly ones since Human hearts wilt and become ugly. Kumojaki and Marine fight with brutal strength while Cobraja keeps throwing explosive cards at Sunshine. Moonlight and Blossom, meanwhile, reach the place Dark Cure was at. Moonlight stays and fights while Blossom ran ahead. Meanwhile, Sabaku goes to Kaoruko. She asks him why he didn't give the order to completely eliminate Yuri and why he created Moonlight's clone. She also asked if something resonated in his heart. Sabaku looked scared and only tells her to shut up. During the battle, Marine almost gets defeated but Coffret comes to her rescue by scratching Kumojaki's face. He plans to kill Coffret with one slash but Marine breaks his sword. They start fighting again and Marine is much stronger. He asks how come she suddenly became so strong in which she answers that he doesn't understand true strength. Even Coffret, who he deemed as a powerless weak fairy is stronger than him. The true strength is the power to protect those dear to you. Cobraja, at the same time, is tiring up Sunshine with his explosive cards that work against her shield. He tells her that she is ugly now but Potpourri says that she is the most beautiful thing now since Sunshine's heart is protecting everyone. Cobraja says he doesn't care about people's hearts, throwing more explosive cards. Sunshine and Potpourri combine their shields, protecting themselves. Sunshine says she'll protect everyone's beautiful hearts. Marine uses her powers to make the background like a blue daisy field. She scolds Kumojaki for using his powers for nothing. He tries attacking her but Marine breaks his Dark Bracelet. She uses Blue Forte Wave to finish him off. Sunshine makes the golden sunflower field with Cobraja commenting how beautiful it is. However, he throws more cards that Sunshine and Potpourri stop easily. Sunshine uses Sunshine Impact, destroying his Dark Bracelet, then purifies him with Gold Forte Burst. Cobraja's Heart Flower is Japanese roses, meaning beautiful sadness. Kumojacky's heart flower is Achilleas, meaning to fight. Blossom comes and saves her grandma. Then a screen appears, showing Moonlight and Dark Cure preparing to fight. Sabaku comes to watch while Kaoruko tells Blossom to not let Moonlight and Sabaku fight. Major Events *Kumojaki and Cobraja are purified by Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine respectively. *Cure Moonlight prepares for her final battle with Dark Cure. *Kaoruko warns Tsubomi to prevent Yuri from fighting Professor Sabaku. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Dune *Snackey Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia *Power of Shine was played in this episode when Cure Marine with Kumojaki and Cure Sunshine and Cobraja were about to finish their respective battles. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes